


The humiliation of Isabela

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Promises made lead to the worst night Isabela can remember.





	The humiliation of Isabela

“No Hawke!”

I say in a tone of finality, I will end the argument now.

“Bela, darling, you did promise.”

Hawke says in a small, hurt voice.

I try to look fierce and resolute, but I can’t. He looks so browbeaten, so downtrodden, like a puppy that got kicked, or that time Fenris dropped his ice cream.

He is also right, after he killed the Arishock I did promise, more fool me, to give him anything he wanted. I just didn’t expect, well, I expected him to be more a typical man is all.

“It’s humiliating Hawke.”

I say in a desperate protest.

“There are worse things we could be doing Bela.”

He replies.

He has a point but I am giving up without a fight.

“Fine but after dark so no one sees.”

I say in a hiss.

“As you have it Bela.”

He says, with just a hint of smug achievement in his voice.

“And stop calling me Bela, it feels too domestic.”

I snap.

“Yes dear.”

He says in a put upon voice, then he ducks as I throw a cherimoya at him.

After dark I loiter outside Hawke’s sprawling mansion, my cloak drawn tightly around me, my hood up, covering my face in shadow.

I duck back as guards patrol, not wanting to be seen, or arrested, then the doors open and Hawke steps out.

“All okay Bela?”

He asks, his voice slightly concerned.

“Fine, let's just get this over with.”

I hiss quickly.

There is a sweet smile on his face and I take a deep breath, then slowly, regretfully, I extend my hand from under my cloak.

My fingers meet his, a slight tingling of electricity, then I grip his hand in mine.

It feels wrong, not his hand but the act, I mean holding hands for fecks sake? Next he will want to pull on my pigtails. I would prefer just to screw him against a wall or something, but hand holding? Andraste’s balls! Just so humiliating.

His touch is quite nice though.

We walk through the dark streets, occasionally he greets people he knows, I stay silent, it’s bad enough as it is without being seen to be taking part.

There is a solid, masculine clunk of armoured footsteps. Oh Maker no, not now!

“Evening Aveline.”

His voice is needlessly loud and proud, I can just picture his shit eating grin.

“Hello Hawke, I didn’t know that you were up and about yet?”

Her voice is deep and tough, yet it has a warm friendly tone.

“Yeah, Anders says I should be okay, my spleen should stop making funny noises in a day or two.”

How does he make that charming?

“That’s good, though I think if Isabela catches you holding hands with strangers in public then your spleen will be the least of your concerns.”

Her voice is amused and concerned at the same time.

“Oh Isabela knows where I am and she is okay with it.”

He says happily.

She bloody well is not! I think but I resolve not to speak but to squeeze his hand hard.

“Does she?”

Her voice is incredulous.

“Oh yes, in fact she is very close to the idea.”

His voice hisses slightly as I dig nails into his hand.

“I see.”

Her voice has that disbelieving tone.

“Hello Isabela, having fun?”

She adds after a moment.

Her tone is amused and there is a smirk on her face as I lower my hood.

“I’m fine.”

I say stiffly.

Her eyes flick from my face, to Hawke, then down to our entwined hands.

“That’s good, enjoy your evening.”

She says in a knowing tone. Great, now she will be impossible to deal with.

“It’s always nice to meet friends.”

Hawke says smoothly as we continue our walk.

“I’m ruined.”

I say sadly, ignoring him, my reputation is going to be in tatters now.

We continue our walk through the town, down to the docks, normally at this time of night it would be deserted but for dockhands, druggies and criminals.

There is a massive crowd, it’s as busy as it in daylight.

We wander around for a while, he is smiling and chatting small talk to people. My grimace could curdle milk and I remember reading somewhere that the Maker would return and smite sinners. I hope that happens soon so I don’t have to live with this memory.

“So that’s a new look for you.”

A deep voice, rich as honey sounds from my side.

“One more word Fenris and I will castrate you then feed it to you!”

I growl at him and he smirks before sneaking off somewhere.

“Okay Hawke, can we go now?”

I ask in a voice just shy of pleading.

“Are you not having fun?”

He asks, in a tone of genuine concern? His face has a frown as he meets my eyes.

“Not really.”

I say and I don’t know why but I immediately feel guilty, he has that look on his face again.

“Okay then we can go.”

He says.

I still feel guilty as we make our way back through Lowtown, I don’t know why. I’ve broken lots of promises, upset lots of men, I never cared but now? Why the guilt?

I break out of that trail of thought as we pass by the Hanged Man. I hear a familiar voice and sigh, oh not now.

Varric has drawn a crowd on his soapbox, mostly happy drunks in the convivial stage. 

He is telling the story, exaggerated of course, of Hawke against the Arishock. For the past week it has been the biggest thing in Kirkwall. And Varric was making a small fortune telling the story in his own, overly dramatic way.

In one way it’s a good thing, it’s a good story and has meant I haven’t had to steal or pay for a drink in three days because Varric was buying.

In another way it was bad as it reminds me of just how much I owe Hawke.  
I squirm slightly, feeling more guilt at making us turn back.

“Hawke, can we stay to hear the end?”

I ask, not quite believing I am offering an olive branch to a man.

“Really Bela? I mean, we both know how it ends.”

His voice is slightly incredulous.

I squirm some more.

“Yeah, but you wanted to hold hands in public, and here’s public enough.”

I say, masking guilt and confusion with false confidence.

“Bela, are you sure?”

He asks, looking at me with concern on his face.

“Yes, just until the end.”

I say.

I will say this, Varric spins a good yarn and it is almost worth holding hands for.

“Oh hello Bela.”

The dulcet tones of Merrill next to me.

“Enjoying the evening?”

She asks politely.

“Surprisingly yes Merrill, how about you?”

I ask, looking at her fondly, I like the girl, and worry for her. I am also praying to whatever gods would listen that she didn’t spot the hand holding.

“I am, Oh you’re holding hands that’s so sweet.”

I curse quietly and at length.

“Merrill, Kitten, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

I say with a slight glare in my eyes.

“Okay Bela.”

That was easier than I dared hope.

“I got to ask Merrill, I thought you explored Hightown on Tuesdays?”

I say to fill a silence.

“Normally yes, But I got a letter from Hawke saying to come out here tonight, said I would see something brilliantly cute.”

She frowns in slight confusion.

“Though I haven’t seen it yet, although there were a pair of drunk men arguing about friendship. That was quite sweet, they were punching each other’s shoulders while shouting ‘no you are my best friend’ over and over.”

Her voice continues but I am not listening. Of course he planned this to happen, for all our friends to be out here tonight, to see this, this travesty, this handholding.

I shoot a glare at him but he seems to be more interested in the storytelling. Damn the irritating bastard.

Two nights later I enter the sprawling mansion, by the front door this time, with an invitation. The others are already there, around a table on comfortable chairs, already cards have been dealt and small coin has changed hands, Merrill seems to be winning.

I take my seat next to Merrill and glare at Hawke, after we had returned I had made my displeasure at being publicly humiliated known, in a short upward motion with my knee, before storming off for two days.

There is a slightly awkward silence, no one dares say anything about that night though I can see that there is that temptation.

“How about Mabari Charge?”

Hawke says, shuffling cards.

“Oh I’m not sure I know that game, Bela do you mind holding my hand a bit?”

Merrill has that tone of too perfect innocence.

I scowl as the rest of the room releases a laugh that was days in the making. I glare at Hawke and he winks and I can’t help but eventually join in.


End file.
